mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashBash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mortal Kombat 9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 00:09, June 11, 2010 Shao Kahn in gameplay * --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) With the upmost respect, I don't think that proves he is playable yet. CrashBash 12:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Playable or not, he's in the gameplay itself, right there. That's Cinematic cutscene or anything. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: False information Blocked the IP for two weeks. If someone is doing that and I'm not here to notice, don't hesitate to notify me on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 14:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. CrashBash 05:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Harassment Taken care of. SmokeSound off! 19:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * An additional note - this also serves as a warning for you. Don't continue to be confrontational with him when his ban is up if he comes back. Though, I applaud you in taking the right course of actions and not getting too confrontational with him. - Wagnike2 21:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * Thank you. I'll try my best, although I really can't make rash promises. It's not always easy for me to gather when I'm overpushing myself. Regardless, I will try. CrashBash 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me If the Classic Sub-Zero is not in MK9 then why does it say he is on his appearances. That Sub-Zero is the classic. iMansoorferoz (Talk) 2:00 July 14 2010 :First of all, please sign your name. Second of all, I have already told you. CrashBash 20:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's better. So, second of all....because it's not "Classic Sub-Zero". Classic Sub-Zero is meerly a title given to a playable form...the elder Sub-Zero already has a name in Noob Saibot and all his information, including his MK1 and 9 appearances, as Sub-Zero, are already included. More to the point, we don't even need the "Classic Sub-Zero" article. :Let me put it this way....was Sub-Zero called "Classic Sub-Zero" in MK1? Is he in MK9? The answer is no. He is simply called "Sub-Zero". All we need to know is he is the older, the one known as Noob Saibot. That's it. He is not Classic Sub-Zero, he is Noob Saibot. CrashBash 21:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Confession Hey CrashBash, a while back I was adding a bunch of those one-sentence pages, and you were telling me to stop. I figured you people would add more to those pages. Ridiculously, I was only trying to add up a 1,000 articles. I was kind of new to this wiki site, I only started editing like 7 months ago. Today, I just kind of learned how to send messages here all myself without being taught. I looked at my messages and I had like two or three messages from you and I don't ever look at my messages. Just a curiosity, did you get your name from the game Crash Bash, a Crash Bandicoot game? I loved that game. 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC)MK Master :Oh, no, it's all OK. You were new at first and I didn't want to go too hard on you. And to answer your question, yes, I did. Me too. CrashBash 12:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The examples on the Forces of Darkness I agree, I think that my original example with Dairou is just fine. People keep on adding Scorpion or other characters. I was just like, "Whatever," at that point and my last edit was the links to the character pages the previous editor had neglected to properly add. But you're right, one example is fine. --Nave Ninja 22:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Goro in Mortal Kombat 9! Hey there Crashbash! I was thinking in ask you this: Did you think Goro will be playable in the upcoming game and be the sub-boss? Cause you can clearly see that are two last character slots in the official character selection screen! One is obviously from Shao Khan and the other is possibly from Goro! because he is one of the most iconic bosses in Mortal Kombat ever! Ed Boon himself said that, in Goro's Bio Card! :Please remember to sign your name when chatting on a talk page. To answer your question, it had crossed my mind...the last two spaces did seem suspicious. But it's not my place to say whether it will be Goro, or even Shao Kahn, in there. CrashBash 16:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Magazine did not confirm any characters. I saw your comment on the talk section for MK9, and I myself saw scans of the article. They basically said, "We're expecting them to fill the roster with the usual assortment of gods, freaks and weirdos, like Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Sonya Blade and others." They just said that it would be cool to get those characters in. They are not confirmed like Kano and Cyrax are. --Nave Ninja 20:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know...I actually found said scans myself. Now, I must admit, it does seem like a rather convincing "guess", mostly because they mentioned Smoke, a character I don't think just anyone would immediately think of MK-wise, and also it wouldn't be surprising given the nature of the game and characters....but at the end of the day, it is still just a guess. CrashBash 14:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandal IP Not obvious vandalism; simply a user not really knowing how to add information. Warning given. SmokeSound off! 19:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... The title says it all. :( Brittonbubba. P.S., I saw 2 people swear on this wiki. One said "dammit" in their summery and one said "sh**" in a poor attempt at humor when he deleted all the info on Quan Chi's article and typed in "quan chi sh**s on salads." I really hated that stuff. Thank goodness you people turned it back to normal. :Dammit is hardly a swear word. CrashBash 16:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but it still counts as profanity. Look on en.wikipedia.com. Brittonbubba. P.S., Please accept my apology. I don't want to get banned. :'( :No P.S.s, please. Your signature comes at the end, not midway through. CrashBash 19:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Brittonbubba - that episode on the Quan Chi article is called vandalism, and the user was dealt with accordingly. I do not have a rule against swearing here (this is a wiki about an M-rated series of games, I couldn't really give a crap about swearing), but do exercise common sense. SmokeSound off! 19:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Idiot user He can enjoy an infinite ban. The little nerd can go find someone else to waste his computer time on. At least before his parents notice and make him sit in a corner. SmokeSound off! 18:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Smoke. I can't believe it....I was trying to be civil with him too....but he came out of nowhere. CrashBash 18:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Added an Reception section to Mortal Kombat (2011) Yep, I did it =D! I found an Reception in the wikipedia page and I helped the team from this wikia just to help you all! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice.ps: that section above, its not about me, isn' it =( ? 18:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :You can't just copy and paste from Wikipedia! And no "P.S.'s" either. CrashBash 18:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A quick heads-up I've got to leave soon, but before I go, this guy just started editing pages: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:184.153.196.220 He's adding, under the trivia section, fights that they were involved with during the intro scene to Armageddon. The problem is that he doesn't link to other character pages, the Battle of Armageddon pages, sometimes doesn't even mention that it's during the MK:A intro, and uses odd wording like "If you look really hard after X happens, you'll see Y fighting Z." I've undone all of his edits so far, because they're better served under the Character Relationships section, really, and I don't think it's needed information. Johnny Cage fighting Darrius for ten seconds during the intro, that's hardly important imformation. --Nave Ninja 19:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Stories I can't tell my ideas here, and if i do, it wont come in the game. If i contact NS, the change is a bit bigger. Melf-16 18:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are NOT a member of NS. You are NOT a Mortal Kombat creator. You are a Mortal Kombat FAN. What you're creating is fandom. Look, I can even create a blog FOR people to put their stories on if they want, but seriously, stop with your behaviour. It is doing NOTHING for the wikia. CrashBash 18:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you something: you're right, I'm NOT a member of NS. I'm NOT a Mortal Kombat creator, blabla. But you THINK you are the best, you THINK you can do anything. Well, i'll tell you another story, YOU AIN"T!! So, and the last story is: the Time will learn. <-- It's a puzzle, figure it out!Melf-16 18:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did I say I was? No, I didn't. Don't tell lies about me, it's very rude. WHEN did I say I was the best? I didn't. So stop it, right now, fanboy. Do you want me to create a blog so you can put your story ideas, or not? CrashBash 19:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You really think one of Ns read this Wikia? I don't think so, and if they do, they wont pick stories from this site... Melf-16 19:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC)